Narcicistas
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Vaya par de narcisistas. Enamorándose de lo que, en esencia, son ellos mismos, a sabiendas de que jamás podrán tocarlo, bajo el temor de que todo sea un simple sueño. Pero se quieren, ¿qué más da lo demás? [Personajes OCs: México y Nyo México]


Titulo: Narcicistas

**Resumen**: Vaya par de narcisistas. Enamorándose de lo que, en esencia, son ellos mismos, a sabiendas de que jamás podrán tocarlo, bajo el temor de que todo sea un simple sueño. Pero se quieren, ¿qué más da lo demás?

**Fandom**: Hetalia, aunque ambos personajes son OCs (?)

**Personajes**: OC!Emiliano/México, OC!Marina/NyoMéxico

**Género**: Romance

**Rating**: ah…. ¿General? ¿+13? (?)

**Capítulos**: 1

**Estado**: Finalizado

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes me pertenecen a mí. México pertenece a los mexicanos (?), y hetalia pertenece a Himaruya.

**Notas**: Y pues… que me entra la loquera y me digo: ¡quiero rolear selfcest! Luego recuerdo que es muy difícil conseguir rol de eso y termino escribiendo un fanfic para satisfacer mi caprichito… aunque no sea lo mismo ni sea parecido a lo que podría suceder onrol… uwu (?). En fin. Ojalá les guste :) El título es fail, pero acepto sugerencias para uno mejor (?).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Él… era él. Emiliano. Quien, en su momento, había representado la colonia que lo vio nacer, la colonia que ahora era todo un país hecho y derecho –con algunos defectos, por supuesto–. Nueva España…. México… Emiliano. Lo que había sido, lo que es. Una excolonia, un país, una persona, un representante… El único representante, hasta dónde sabía. ¡Vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando descubrió su error! ¿El único representante? ¡Qué ingenuo! Alguien como él, con ciertos conocimientos sobre ocultismo (no era experto, pero conocía el tema) debió haber sospechado algo así. No, no era el único… ¿Cómo es que lo había descubierto? No estaba seguro, él sólo había caminado hasta aquella habitación –de su propia casa– que solía estar cerrada con llave todo el tiempo, se había acercado a un espejo antiquísimo y había retirado el manto que le protegía del polvo. Todo eso como si estuviera poseído, por decirlo así, por alguna fuerza mayor; ni siquiera recordaba con exactitud lo que había hecho antes de ver el espejo. Sus recuerdos de ese día eran simples y limitados: despertar, levantarse… Estar frente al susodicho espejo, mirándola… A ella. Una mujer con ropas típicas de su país y cabello trenzado (también algo muy típico de sus mujeres), cinco centímetros más baja que él… Hermosa, tan bella como cualquier otra mujer mexicana, pero ella poseía algo especial, Emiliano estaba por descubrirlo.

—¿Quién eres? —La pregunta obligatoria, hecha al unísono por ambos mientras se observaban con sorpresa y curiosidad, tocando el cristal, de manera delicada, con una mano. Simulaban que tocaban la mano contraria, deseaban tocar la mano contraria, pero les era imposible en su posición, cada uno de un lado del espejo… Para Emiliano, la chica estaba dentro. Para ella, Emiliano estaba dentro. Y, para cada uno, era imposible que el otro saliera, ni siquiera era posible que fuera real. ¡Tenía que ser un sueño!

—Emiliano.

—Marina.

Nuevamente hablaron a la vez, esa vez presentándose.

—Como Malinche…

—Como Zapata…

Una vez más su voz se escuchó al mismo tiempo, diciendo cosas obvias mientras una sutil y afable sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de cada uno.

—Pero Malinche era el apodo de Cortés —. En esa ocasión sólo se escuchó a la mujer haciendo la aclaración.

—Sí, lo sé… Marina era Malintzin —respondió Emiliano. Y de ahí siguió una larga charla que inició con temas de la conquista y se fue desviando hasta que comenzaron a hablar de cosas que poco o nada tenían que ver con eso. ¿Cuánto tiempo charlaron? Horas. Ninguno supo cuántas pero, al darse cuenta, la noche ya estaba entrando. Si eso era un sueño, probablemente ya estaba siendo hora de volver a la realidad…

—Ha sido bueno conocerte —dijo Marina, ya dando la despedida.

—Igualmente, guapa —Y lo que ella normalmente se tomaría a mal (ese "guapa") y como intento fallido de ligue, esa vez se lo tomó bien. Le agradó… Emiliano le agradaba. Quería seguir ahí, charlando con él hasta que, sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se cerraran ahí y se abrieran sobre su cama, mirando hacía el techo de su habitación, dando por finalizado aquél bello sueño.

—Nunca había conocido a alguien que supiera tanto sobre mí —y una vez más, hablaron al mismo tiempo, sorprendiéndose y confundiéndose mutuamente con aquella frase. ¿A qué se refería el otro? Si habían hablado sobre el país, sobre México… Emiliano había hablado sobre sí mismo, cosa que Marina no sabía, ella creía haber hablado sólo sobre mi misma, y su contrario masculino también desconocía ese hecho.

—Represento a México —aclararon a la vez.

Silencio…

Se observaron…

Más silencio…

Risas… agradables risas. ¡Claro! Cada uno estaba _dentro_ del espejo del otro, con eso se debía entender que pertenecían a universos distintos. Que cada uno fuera representante de la nación mexicano en su propio universo tenía lógica… Hasta cierto punto, claro. Mientras ambos siguieran pensando que todo era un sueño, hasta la cosa más descabellada podría tener lógica. Pero no era ningún sueño… Eso se comprobó al día siguiente cuando volvieron a verse. Esa vez fue en la noche, después de un largo día atento sus respectivos asuntos de naciones.

—¡Mari!

—¡Emi!

Los dos sonrieron ampliamente al verse. Bastante felices. Habían ido a esa habitación para ver el espejo, pero ninguno esperaba encontrarse con el otro. Tenían la esperanza, sí, pero no creían que fuera posible. ¿Cómo iba a serlo? ¿Qué sentido tenía poseer "otro yo" en otro universo, al otro lado del espejo? ¿Realmente era posible? ¿Eso importaba? ¡Se estaban viendo!

—No recuerdo cuando me dormí… —musitó Emiliano, provocando la risa de Marina (adorable para el gusto del chico).

—Yo tampoco… —. Eso era lo más importante: se habían encontrado de nuevo y ninguno recordaba haberse ido a dormir. Pero eso no quitaba que estuvieran en un sueño. ¿Un sueño real? Quizá… ¿cómo saberlo con certeza?

—Me alegra verte de nuevo —palabras dichas al unísono. Hermosas palabras dichas al unísono. Y nuevamente hablaron hasta darse cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, debían dormir… (o… ¿despertar?). Tuvieron que despedirse, entristecidos al pensar que al siguiente día no tendrían tanta suerte y no se podría encontrar. Pero, de nuevo, se equivocaron… Pudieron verse y pasar un rato agradable. Lo mismo sucedió al día siguiente…

Y los días siguieron pasando, uno tras otro. Finalmente pudieron entenderlo: no era ningún sueño. Realmente existía otro universo, realmente había alguien más –pero de sexo opuesto – que representaba al mismo país. No sólo eso, sino que ambos habían descubierto su narcicismo… ¿De qué otra forma podrían denominarse si, desde el principio, habían sentido cierta atracción hacía su "otro yo"? ¿Lo peor del asunto? Esa cara de tonto que tenía Emiliano mientas observaba el exterior de una florería, una expresión soñadora que se imaginaba a sí mismo comprando flores y llevándoselas a _la chica del espejo_. La misma expresión de idiota que tenía Marina mientras, en su propio mundo, observaba una florería idéntica mientras imaginaba _al chico del espejo_ comprando un ramo de rosas para dárselo a ella.

¿Algo peor que eso? Emiliano se imaginaba besando a aquella chica y siendo correspondido, se imaginaba como se juraban amor eterno como en las telenovelas que, por supuesto, jamás admitiría que veía. En cuanto Marina, ella se imaginaba a aquél chico intentando besarla; por supuesto, él estaba muy equivocado si creía que sería correspondido con facilidad. La representante de México no era una cualquiera, no se dejaría conquistar tan fácil. Aún si ya había sido conquistada, trataría de demostrar lo contrario, obligaría a _su galán_ a esforzarse hasta el máximo para _robarle el corazón_. Una historia como de telenovela, eso era lo que ella también buscaba.

¿El problema?

—El espejo… —No pudieron escucharse pues cada uno estaba en su propio mundo, pero hablaron a la vez. Ambos bajaron la mirada a la vez, ambos sonrieron con amargura a la vez. A ella se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas, él lucho por retener las suyas ya que "los machos" no lloran, menos si están en público.

Ah, triste vida la suya: se enamoraron de sí mismo (porque aunque fueran diferentes por ser de sexos opuestos, la esencia seguía siendo la misma, seguían siendo la misma persona… sólo que en cuerpos diferentes, con algunos aspectos de la personalidad diferentes, y con el alma dividida… a la vez que unida por el amor), se enamoraron de quien vivía en otro universo, se enamoraron de alguien a quien sólo pueden ver a través del espejo… De alguien a quien jamás podrán tocar… De alguien que, quizá, nunca les corresponderá.

Eran la misma esencia, pero seguían siendo seres individuales. No tenían por qué pensar igual en todo, ¿no? Ya habían comprobado, en más de una ocasión, que sus pensamientos no siempre coincidencia. Siendo así, no tenían por qué corresponderse, ¿cierto? Era una tortura o saber, era triste que, aunque se correspondieran, jamás podrían estar juntos. ¿Conclusión? Mejor no ser correspondidos, así su contraparte no sufriría, así sería mejor. Ah, pero esas cosas no se pueden ocultar siempre, pues el amor suele provocar que la gente tenga cambios en su forma de actuar, y estos chicos no fueron la excepción…

Los días siguieron pasando. Las charlas agradables con _el espejo_ siguieron. Y, ¿qué más sucedió ya que descubrieron el sentimiento llamado amor? Mientras Emiliano trataba de acercarse cada vez más a la chica, pese al dolor de saber que nunca podría estrecharla entre sus brazos, Marina se alejaba… Ella no soportaba el dolor tan fácilmente como su contraparte masculina. ¿Lo más doloroso? Emiliano se daba cuenta, sabía que Marina se quería alejar y no entendía el porqué de eso, ¿acaso no se estaban llevando bien? ¿No eran buenos amigos, prácticamente hermanos? ¿Por qué parecía distante, entonces? Emiliano no lo entendía. Pero Marina entendía muy bien las intenciones de Emiliano, tanto interés, tanto acercamiento… Sí, tenía que ser. Realmente era correspondida, debía estar feliz, muy feliz por ese descubrimiento pero… ¿cómo ser feliz si el hombre que amaba probablemente sufría igual que ella por no poder tocarla? ¿Sería menos doloroso si tan sólo fingía no estar interesada? No podía saberlo. ¿Valía la pena intentar? No estaba segura. Su pensamiento era un caos, su corazón era un caos. ¿Qué hacer? Debía pensar. Debía darse al menos un día para pensar, sin ver el rostro de su contraparte masculina, eso sólo dificultaría todo. Debía estar sola… al menos un día.

¿Cómo describir la opresión en el pecho de Emiliano cuando ese día llegó, cuando fue donde su amada y no la encontró? ¿Existe alguien capaz de entender semejante dolor además de él mismo? Y no fue sólo un día, al día siguiente tampoco la encontró, ni al siguiente… Pasó una semana y nada, no volvía. ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño que, finalmente, había acabado? ¿Por qué no aparecía? ¿Debería rendirse y dejar de ir? ¡No! Eso nunca… pero… ¿y si era lo mejor? No, no lo era. Estaba seguro de ello, lo confirmó el mismo día que esas ideas cruzaron por su mente. Justo cuando se iba a rendir, ella apareció de nuevo.

—¡Mari! —Exclamó felizmente al verla y puso ambas manos sobre el espejo, como si con eso pudiera abrazarla aunque no fuera así.

—Emi… —respondió ella, musitando y sin verlo —. Lo siento… —sonaba arrepentida —. Será mejor que ya no nos veamos más… —. Un par de lágrimas mancharon su rostro tan pronto como dijo eso. No quería llorar, pero era inevitable que esas gotas cristalinas cayeran de sus ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —¿La respuesta? Obvia. Emiliano creía saberlo, no pensaba que sus suposiciones fueran erróneas —. ¿Por qué? —Su voz estaba quebrada. Pero no, el "macho azteca" no iba a llorar nunca, frente a nadie.

La chica estaba por responder, pero su homólogo masculino se le adelantó.

—Mari… te amo… —. La declaración salió por sí misma, Emiliano ni siquiera estaba muy consciente de lo que había dicho, habló sin pensar y fue sorprendido por la respuesta de Marina.

—Y yo a ti… —se miraron. El rostro de ella estaba manchado por unas cuentas lágrimas, él del chico aún amenazaba con llorar.

Silencio…

Sus rostros se acercaron al espejo. Ella alzó la cabeza un poco y el agachó la suya. Primero apoyaron sus frentes en el cristal, como si la apoyaran en la frente contrario. Después se movieron lentamente hasta que sus labios quedaron unos sobre otros… con el 'muro' en medio.

—Quiero verte… Siempre… —Fue Emiliano quien separó los labios primero, sólo para decir eso. Luego, los labios volvieron a _juntarse_, ambos cerraron los ojos para imaginar que realmente se estaban besando. Ahí, en su mente, fueron muy felices pensando que podían estar juntos.

—Nunca podrás tocarme… —Pero siempre había que volver a la cruda realidad.

—No me importa —colocó sus manos sobre el espejo, Marina hizo lo mismo, como si se tocaran.

—Te amo… —palabras dichas a la vez. La promesa de volver a verse. Un beso _casi real_ sellando el contrato. Promesa cumplida. Siguieron viéndose cada día que pasaba, y cada día el amor creció más. ¿Qué no podían abrazarse ni besarse en realidad? No importaba. Se querían y su compañía mutua era lo único que siempre necesitarían, lo demás daba igual para ese par de narcisistas que se habían enamorado de su propio ser.

Fin.


End file.
